I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by OffMyTea
Summary: A Flinx Songfic. Not much else to say. haha. I really suck at summaries!


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say about this. Hahaha. Well, this is a Flinx fiction, hope you like it!<strong>

_Song Lyrics_

* * *

><p>Jinx had finally decided to go out with Kid Flash, something he was very happy about. He ran over to her apartment, and then ran her to his house, where he changed so they could leave into the city. He led her to a small Italian place, one of those little resturaunts that you wouldn't normally notice. They went inside, and sat down in the cozy little place. After they placed their orders, they just talked for a little while about anything but their...jobs. Wally just ended up asking her tons of questions about herself, what was her favorite movie, her favorite color, anything really. The food soon came out, and as they ate, Wally made little jokes that he knew would make Jinx laugh, or at least giggle. When she got up to go to the restroom, he got a call on his communicator.<p>

"Yes?" he said.

"Kid Flash, we need you to-" Robin began, but he was then cut off.

"Can't Robin. I'm on a date." he said. As he hung up, Robin caught a quick glance of Jinx coming back from the restroom. He glared and then began tracking his communicator. The team came over, and he told them what he saw.

* * *

><p>When they finished, they left and walked around town a bit. Wally led her to another small place, a place not many people really knew about. It was a small bookstore. An actual bookstore. Not one of those stores where theres a magazine section and an area where they sold games and toys. This was a real bookstore. Jinx looked around, absolutely amazed. They stayed inside for a while, looking at all the books. It began to rain, giving a calming aura to the little shop. An elderly woman came out with two mugs of hot chocolate and gave them to the teens.<p>

"Thank you." Wally said as he and Jinx drank it slowly. Jinx picked out a book and Wally went and paid for it, leaving a large tip. He thanked the woman again and the two then left, and continued walking around town. It was still early, so he picked her up and ran her around the world, to his favorite little places everywhere. Her smile grew wider after every place they went to.

* * *

><p>Robin was still in the Lab, tracking Kid Flash. Something was up if Jinx was in the same place as him. Raven walked in quietly.<p>

"Robin, you should stop." she told him.

"I can't. Not while there's something fishy going on." he said determined. Raven then sighed, and went away silently.

* * *

><p>When it started to get late, Wally took Jinx back to his home, and sat her down on the couch. He grabbed his guitar and sat down on a stool in front of her. He smiled and began playing.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin had tracked Kid Flash all around the world, when he then stopped in his home. He smiled and then got on his bike and rode to his house. He walked to the door and was about to break it down when he heard music coming from the other side. It sounded like a guitar. A voice soon joined it.<p>

_Love of mine some day you will die  
>But I'll be close behind<br>I'll follow you into the dark_

Wally sang softly and sweetly to Jinx, who smiled as he continued the song.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
>Just our hands clasped so tight<br>__Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Robin was very confused. He knew Jinx was there, he'd seen the security footage. But if she and Wally were the only ones there, why was Wally singing that song?

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs  
><em>

_If there's no one beside you  
>When your soul embarks<br>Then I'll follow you into the dark  
><em>

Wally smiled as he sang to Jinx. She listened intently, caught on his every word. Wally felt as if absolutely everything was as it should be.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
>I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black<br>And I held my tongue as she told me  
>"Son fear is the heart of love"<br>So I never went back_

Robin stood outside of the room, listening. He just couldn't figure out why Kid Flash was singing.

_If Heaven and Hell decide_  
><em>That they both are satisfied<em>  
><em>Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs<em>

_If there's no one beside you_  
><em>When your soul embarks<em>  
><em>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

Jinx smiled as she listened to Wally sing to her. She understood what he was saying to her as he sang. She felt her heart speed up and felt a light feeling in her stomache.

She loved the feeling.

_You and me have seen everything to see_  
><em>From Bangkok to Calgary<em>  
><em>And the soles of your shoes are all worn down<em>  
><em>The time for sleep is now<em>  
><em>It's nothing to cry about<em>  
><em>'cause we'll hold each other soon<em>  
><em>In the blackest of rooms<em>

Robin assumed when he sang that part, he was talking about the little road trip he had taken earlier today. But Robin, the former sidekick of the World's Greatest Detective just couldn't figure out why he was singing. Batman would have been ashamed. 

If Heaven and Hell decide

_That they both are satisfied  
>Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs<em>

_If there's no one beside you_  
><em>When your soul embarks<em>  
><em>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>  
><em>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

Wally finished, and looked up to see Jinx in tears. She smiled widely as Wally put down the instument. She ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered. "No one has ever done anything so sweet for me." she said. Wally smiled. He went over and sat on the couch next to her, and gently held her hand. He cupped her face in his hand and smiled at her.

"_If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark._" he sang to her as he gently brought her face to his. He paused for a second, then brought her lips to his. He kissed her sweetly, yet full of passion. He pulled away softly, and saw Jinx's smile.

"_Then I'll follow you into the dark._" he sang quietly as he kissed her again.

Robin had put a small camera into the room to see what was happening. He saw the two meta-humans share a sweet kiss. He frowned and brought the camera back out and left, more confused than ever.

Jinx laid her head on Wally's chest and the two sat in silence. Jinx soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the best sleep she could remember having in her life. Wally smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. He then gently picked her up, so as not to wake her up, and moved her into his room. He covered her with a blanket, and kissed her forehead again as he quietly slipped out of the room. He then slowly walked over to his couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That night, Jinx dreamed of a red headed speedster, dancing with her, the chorus of the song playing as he twirled her.<p>

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_  
><em>When your soul embarks<em>  
><em>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>  
><em>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

She smiled as she slept, her blissful dream filling her every being.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Yes? No? Please review! Please? Should I make a sequel? You have to review to tell me. You know, review. You press that little button with the speech bubble on it. :) <strong>

**Thanks!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
